The God's Story
by Hyun-Hwa
Summary: bosan dengan fict romance... silahkan mencoba yang satu ini! Full of Adventure... walau masih ada romancenya juga sih... XD #plak. RR please! atw mungkin, FLAME... whatever


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Adventure / Fantasy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

Kegelapan begitu menguasai ruangan ini. Dinginnya suhu dapat menyayat kulit. Seorang wanita nampak tersungkur di lantai. Rambut pirangnya tergerai berantakan. Wajahnya menampakkan penderitaan dan kesakitan yang dialaminya. Sementara di hadapan wanita itu, nampak seorang lelaki berparas iblis. kulitnya sepucat mayat. Ia tersenyum merendahkan menampakkan giginya yang tajam.

"Sekarang kau tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Mau tak mau kau harus ikut bersamaku." Kata lelaki pucat yang terdengar bagai mendesis. "…itulah akibatnya jika kau melawan kehendakku." Matanya tampak terbelalak hinga sedetik kemudian ia mengeluarkan tawanya yang menyeramkan. Mendengar tawanya bisa membuat siapa saja merinding.

Dalam sekejap, pria itu mencengkram lengan wanita tak berdaya itu. Ia menyeret tubuh ramping sang wanita menuju suatu ruangan yang lebih luas dari ruangan sebelumnya. Wanita itu masih sadar. Namun pandangannya tampak kosong, menerawang udara disekitarnya.

Sang pria menghempaskan tubuh wanita itu kea rah dinding hingga menimbulkan bunyi berdebam yang kuat. Tubuh wanita itu sama sekali tak terluka. Ia hanya merasakan sakit akibat kekerasan yang ia terima.

"Sekarang kau resmi menjadi tawananku, Tsunade…" kata pria mirip ular itu.

**(^^)…(^^)**

**Lemon kurang asem,** mempersembahkan

**The God's Story**

**Chapter 1: Asgard – Dunia para Dewa**

**(^^)…(^^)**

Inilah teori tentang bagaimana dunia ini bekerja. Teori yang dituturkan dari mulut ke mulut dan kini sudah banyak ditinggalkan dan dilupakan. Kisah-kisah yang dikumpulkan para arkeolog, dan akhirnya berhasil terungkap kembali. Yaitu teori mengenai Dewa-Dewi dan dunia mereka.

Dunia ini terbagi atas sembilan tingkatan. Dimana mereka terhubung bagai sebuah pohon raksasa berumur ratusan tahun dan tak termakan usia. Dunia dimana makhluk-makhluk supranatural hidup dan saling berinteraksi.

Dan di dunia tingkatan paling teratas-lah kisah ini berawal. Dunia para dewa dengan tingkatan tertinggi. Paling agung. Paling mulia. Paling hebat. Paling berkuasa. Tingkatan teratas yang dinamai Asgard.

Dunia yang bagaikan langit. Tempat mulia yang bermandikan cahaya matahari. Tempat mengairnya mata air sumber kehidupan yang sering disebut mata air Urd. Segala hal yang berada di dunia tingkat ini terbuat dari awan. Lembut dan bersih. Mulai dari lantai dan bangunannya terbuat dari awan. Bahkan pepohonannya sekalipun terbuat dari awan.

Disanalah mereka tinggal. Salah seorang dewa hebat yan banyak dipuja kaumnya. Dewa petir bernama Sasuke 'Thor'. Menciptakan dan memanipulasi petir adalah kemampuan istimewanya. Badai tak akan pernah tercipta tanpa dirinya. Sasuke memiliki wajah rupawan seperti layaknya seorang dewa. Mata dan rambutnya sewarna dengan langit hitam kelam yang sering diciptakannya.

Lain dengan sahabatnya yang satu ini. Dewa pertempuran bernama Naruto 'Odin'. Dewa yang dikenal dengan kemahirannya memainkan tombak andalannya. Yang membuatnya merajai setiap pertempuran yang dihadapinya. Seumur hidupnya ia sama sekali tak pernah mencicipi rasa kekalahan dalam pertempuran.

Kedua dewa ini sudah bersahabat sejak lama. Mereka sering melakukan kegiatan mereka bersama-sama. Bahkan kadang saling membantu tugas dewa masing-masing. Walaupun sering kali malah mengacaukan tugas mereka sendiri. Tapi itulah cara mereka bersenang-senang.

Seperti biasa, kali ini mereka sedang latihan bersama. Mereka mengadu kekuatan masing-masing dalam bertarung. "Chidori…" rapal sang dewa Thor alias Sasuke. Seketika dari tangan Sasuke mengeluarkan aliran listrik yang lansung diarahkannya kepada Naruto.

Sang dewa pertempuran dengan mudahnya menghindari serangan sahabatnya itu. Kemudian membalas dengan mengarahkan tombak kesayangannya kearah tubuh Sasuke. Ujung tombak itu menggores permukaan kulit Sasuke dan hampir saja tertusuk di tubuhnya jika ia terlambat menghindar barang sedetik saja.

"Gerakanmu masih saja kaku, suke'." Komentar Naruto. Secepat angin, tombak yang tadinya salah sasaran kini di ayunkannya kearah tubuh Sasuke. Membuat tubuh itu harus terhempas sejauh dua meter akibat serangan itu.

Mengalah adalah bukan kelebihan Sasuke. Ia maju dengan aliran chidori—yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya—di tangannya. Hampir saja mengenai lawannya, jika tidak diganggu oleh kehadiran dewa pengantar pesan.

"Maaf mengganggu kalian… saya kemari membawa pesan yang sangat penting." Kata dewa pengantar pesan sambil membungkukkan badannya tanda pemintaan maaf. "Tidak apa-apa… pesan apa yang kau antarkan?" tanya Naruto.

"Begini… Dewi kemudaan dan keabadian—Nona Tsunade 'Iounn'—hilang dari kediamannya. Kabarnya, ia diculik oleh dewa api—Orochimaru 'Loki'—semalam." Naruto dan Sasuke terkejut mendengar kabar itu. Mereka cukup akrab dengan Tsunade. Dan sekarang mereka harus mendengar kabar buruk tentang senior mereka itu.

"Bagaimana bisa…" Naruto tak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia sangat terkejut dengan berita ini dan begitu pula dengan Sasuke.

"Untuk itu, semua dewa-dewi mengadakan rapat untuk membahas masalah ini."

.

=====(^^)=====

Seorang dewi terduduk di bersandar pada salah satu batu yang tak lain terbuat dari awan. Nafas dewi itu memburu, wajah dan tubuhnya tampak penuh dengan luka goresan dan ada juga yang menganga mengeluarkan darah. Rambutnya yang berwarna pink tampak kusut. Mata emeraldnya pun nampak meredup.

Dewi itu dalam sebuah pertarungan sekarang. Ia bersembunyi untuk menyembuhkan lukanya. Dengan sentuhan tangannya, luka-luka di tubuhnya mengeluarkan cahaya kehijauan yang menyebabkan luka-luka tersebut perlahan sembuh dan menutup. Tidak sampai 10 detik berikutnya, seluruh luka di tubuhnya sudah hilang tanpa bekas sedikitpun.

Dewi itu kini nampak sangat sehat. Namun sayang, tubuhnya kini dipenuhi rasa lelah akibat pertarungan ini. Salah satu cara yang ada dipikirannya sekarang adalah melarikan diri dari serangan pasukan iblis yang mengincar nyawanya.

Ia tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa gerombolan iblis biadab seperti mereka bisa memasuki wilayah suci Asgard. Padahal keamanan tingkatan ini tak membiarkan seekor lalatpun masuk ke dalamnya. Entah bahaya apa yang sekarang mengintai Asgard, semalam guru besarnya—Tsunade 'Iounn'—diculik. Dan sekarang dirinya malah diincar oleh iblis-iblis kiriman seseorang.

Kesedihan luar biasa selalu memenuhi hatinya, tiap kali mengingat Tsunade. Wanita yang sudah mengajarinya banyak hal itu kini telah tiada. Yang tersisa hanyalah liontin dengan kristal kehijauan pemberian Tsunade untuknya.

"Kemana kau Sakura 'Heal'? berhentilah bersembunyi dari kami." Suara yang menggema itu menyadarkan sang dewi dari lamunannya. Sakura baru sadar kalau sekarang ia berada dalam bahaya. Sejak tadi ia tidak bisa melawan, ia hanya terus diserang , bersembunyi, lalu menyembuhkan diri.

"Seharusnya kau malu menyandang gelar dewi penyembuhan, jika untuk menyembuhkan rasa takutmu saja kau tidak bisa. Hahahahah." Kata sosok iblis lagi. Sementara Sakura tak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya semula. Ia sedang mencari kelengahan iblis untuk mengambil kesempatan melarikan diri.

Sakura menemukan ide. Dengan kekuatan penuh, dipukulnya batu yang tadi menjadi sandarannya. Batu yang terbuat dari awan yang lumayan padat dan berat itu pecah. Pecahnya awan yang di Asgard, menimbulkan gumpalan cahaya suci yang menjadi kelemahan iblis.

Cahaya itu sangat menyilaukan mata, namun berbeda dengan apa yang dirasakan iblis. Mereka merasa terbakar dengan cahaya itu. Para iblis yang tak tahan dengan itu, lari terbirit-birit menjauhi sumber cahaya. Meninggalkan Sakura yang kehabisan tenaga dan jatuh pingsan.

.

.

Sakura membuka perlahan kelopak matanya. Matanya terasa berat. Cahaya yang menembus kedalampun begitu membuat matanya terasa perih. Warna yang pertama kali ditangkap matanya adalah kuning. Kuning keemasan dari warna rambut pirang seseorang.

Setelah matanya terbuka sempurna, barulah ia sadar bahwa yang dilihatnya adalah Naruto, rekan sesama dewa. Para dewa telah saling mengenal satu sama lain. Termasuk Sakura, Naruto dan juga Sasuke.

"Kau sudah sadar rupanya, Sakura. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Naruto terlihat khawatir. "…apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau bisa terkapar disana?" tanya Naruto berturut-turut.

"Kau bertanya terlalu banyak, Dobe." Sasuke berkomentar. Ia sedang duduk tak jauh dari mereka. Ia sedang mengamati pedang kusanagi kesayangannya. Mengukur tingkat ketajamannya dengan mengiris kecil jarinya.

"Syukurlah kau sadar tepat pada waktunya. Kalau tidak kami harus menunda misi penyelamatan Tsunade." Kata Naruto. Sakura yang mendengarnya sedikit terkejut. Tapi mau bagaimanapun, Naruto tetap akan menyampaikan hasil rapat para dewa.

Dalam rapat mereka membentuk sebuah tim untuk menyelamatkan Tsunade. Mereka mengutus dua orang dewa untuk melakukannya, yaitu Sasuke dan Naruto yang mengajukan diri. Sementara yang lain berjaga di Asgard sebagai tindakan antisipasi akan serangan. Beberapa tim penyelamat juga telah bersiap menyusul Sasuke dan Naruto jika membutuhkan bantuan.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Naruto, Sakura membulatkan tekadnya untuk turut serta bersama tim pemyelamat. Keinginannya untuk menyelamatkan gurunya itu adalah yang terbesar diantara dewa-dewa lain. Nyawanyapun akan rela ia pertaruhkan dalam misi kali ini.

Lagipula kemampuannya akan pengobatan akan sangat berguna dalam perjalanan. Sasuke dan Naruto yang mempertimbangkan hal itu akhirnya menyetujui keputusan Sakura. Mereka pikir dengan adanya Sakura akan meningkatkan presentase keberhasilan misi ini.

.

=====(^^)======

"Apa yang kau tunggu, cepat selesaikan ritual ini." Teriak lelaki ular. Rambutnya yang panjang dan kelam menjuntai menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Matanya tajam mengarah pada wanita dihadapannya yang sedang terikat oleh rantai.

"Apel itu tidak akan jadi dengan sendirinya… gunakan kemampuan istimewamu itu Tsunade." Teriak pria itu lagi. Ia terlihat semakin murka dengan sikap Tsunade yang sama sekali tak menggubrisnya. Bukan karena tidak bisa menjawab, Tsunade hanya merasa jijik bicara pada pria keji seperti dia.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, maka riwayat mereka akan habis dengan mengerikan. Hmmm… bagaimana?" senyum licik terkembang sempurna di wajah si pria. Dengan terpaksa, Tsunade menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

=====(^^)=====

Setelah menyusun rencana yang matang. Akhirnya misi penyelamatanpun dimulai. Sasuke, Naruto dan Sakura memulai perjalanan mereka. Hal pertama yang mereka harus lakukan adalah menyelidiki 'siapa pelaku' dan 'kemana pelaku membawa Tsunade'.

Kemungkinan terbesar siapa pelaku menurut penyelidikan adalah Orochimaru—sang dewa buangan. untuk itu, langkah awal mereka adalah menemui Jiraiya—dewa petapa dan kebijaksanaan. Karena sejauh pengetahuan mereka, Tsunade, Orochimaru dan Jiraiya memiliki hubungan yang cukup rumit.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?" Mereka baru saja akan menghampiri Jiraiya ketika lelaki itu berkata tiba-tiba. Rambutnya putih panjang dengan tato aneh di wajahnya. Sang dewa petapa terlihat sedang duduk bersila di atas sebuah patung katak raksasa.

"Kami ingin menanyakan mengenai Orochimaru pada anda." Kata Naruto dengan separuh memohon. Perlahan Jiraiya mulai membuka matanya sejak tadi menutup. Ditatapnya satu persatu wajah tamunya itu. Ia sudah sering mendapatkan tamu yang mengunjunginya untuk meminta pendapatnya. Tapi baru kali ini ada yang menanyakan mengenai sahabat lamanya itu.

"Apa kalian utusan untuk menyelamatkan Tsunade?" tanya Jiraiya lagi. Setelah anggukan Naruto, ia pun berkata, "Bagus… Kalau begitu akan kuberikan segala informasi yang kalian butuhkan."

"Seperti yang kalian ketahui, dunia ini terbagi atas sembilan tingkatan yang berbeda. Kita para dewa yang berada pada tingkat teratas. Setelah peristiwa pengkhianatannya, Orochimaru dibuang ke dunia terbawah. Kabarnya, Orochimaru membangun tubuhnya dengan memakan jiwa-jiwa iblis demi bertahan hidup di dunia terbawah. Aku masih belum mengetahui apa tujuannya menculik Tsunade. Tapi menurut dugaanku, ia menculiknya untuk memanfaatkan kekuatan Tsunade yang adalah dewi kemudaan dan keabadian. Orochimaru memang dari dulu mengidam-idamkan menjadi dewa terkuat dan abadi. Dan untuk tujuannya itu ia rela menghalalkan segala cara." Kata Jiraiya menjelaskan.

Sasuke, Naruto dan Sakura menyimak dengan baik segala informasi dari Jiraiya. Segala perkataannya sebisa mungkin direkam dalam otak mereka. "Lalu, bagaimana kami bisa mencapai tempat tersebut?" tanya Sasuke.

"Asgard, Vanaheim, Alfheim, Midgard, Jotunheimr, Svartalheim, Niddhavellir, Niflheim, lalu Muspell. begitulah susunan tingkatan dunia. untuk mencapai Muspell—tempat Orochimaru—kalian harus melewati kedelapan tingkat sebelumnya. Dan aku yakin Orochimaru telah meletakkan berbagai jebakan demi menghalangi kalian."

"Lalu bagaimana kami menuju ke Vanaheim—tingkat kedua?" tanya Sakura. Dari mata gadis itu sama sekali tak tergambar ketakutan. Walaupun mendengar penjelasan dari Jiraiya saja sudah menggambarkan kesulitan yang akan mereka hadapi.

"Pertanyaan yang bagus. Pintu menuju Vanaheim berada tepat di bawahku." Kata Jiraiya. Ketiga pasang mata selain mata Jiraiya langsung menatap heran patung batu itu. Tidak ada yang istimewa dari patung katak itu. Bentuknya biasa dan hanya terbuat dari batu biasa. Yang membuatnya menarik hanya ukiran rumit yang tergambar dari mata hingga punggung katak tempat Jiraiya duduk.

"Dan untuk membuka pintu ini, kalian membutuhkan setetes air dari mata air Urd." Kata Jiraiya sukses mengalihkan perhatian tamunya kembali padanya. Sasuke dan Naruto saling menatap. Tak satupun dari mereka yang mempunyai mata air itu. rochimaru telah meletakkan berbagai jebakan ., Svartalheim, Niddhavellir, Niflheim, lalu Muspell. .

"Tenang saja, aku punya mata airnya. Jangankan setetes, sebotolpun aku punya. Kalian lupa aku tinggal dimana?" kata Sakura dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

Sasuke dan Naruto baru tersadar, kalau mata air Urd terletak mengalir tepat di tempat latihan pengobatan Sakura dan Tsunade. Walaupun kemampuan mereka berbeda, Sakura dan Tsunade sudah sering berlatih bersama dan saling bertukar pengalaman. Tak heran jika Sakura selalu membawa mata air itu.

Sakura menghampiri patung tempat Jiraiya duduk. Botol kaca berisikan mata air Urd sudah berada di tangannya. "Teteskan air itu tepat di dalam mulut patung ini." Perintah Jiraiya.

Sakura membuka tutup botol, lalu dengan perlahan menuangkan isi dari botol ke dalam mulut katak. Yang kemudian terjadi adalah, ketika tetesan itu menyentuh permukaan batu seketika seluruh ukiran rumit yang tergores di permukaan patung mengeluarkan cahaya-cahaya yang berpendar. Kemudian disusul dengan terciptanya sebuah portal yang keluar dari mulut katak.

"Masuklah ke dalam untuk mencapai Vanaheim." Kata Jiraiya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan anda? Apa anda tidak mau ikut bersama kami?" tanya Naruto sebelum melangkah menembus portal.

"Tidak. Tugasku adalah menjaga gerbang ini. Lagipula tubuh tua ini sudah tidak bisa diajak untuk bekerja sama." Kata Jiraiya sambil tersenyum. Naruto hanya bisa membalas senyum serupa pada Jiraiya.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi, Jiraiya-sama." Kata Sakura. Mereka bertiga berlari kecil menuju portal. Sepersekian detik sebelum memasuki portal, Jiraiya memanggil mereka.

"Hei anak muda, tunggu. Bawalah ini sebagai penghubung antara kita. Dikala kau membutuhkan informasi dariku lagi, maka teteskan mata air itu seperti sebelumnya." Kata Jiraiya sambil memberikan sebuah replika patung katak dalam ukuran saku.

Maka dengan lambaian tangan Naruto pada Jiraiya, dimulailah petualangan mereka demi menyelamatkan Tsunade. Akankah mereka bisa melewati rintangan-rintangan menuju tempat terkutuk itu? Hanya waktu yang bisa menjawab semuanya….

.

**Bersambung…**

**Beginilah hasil dari imajinasiku. Ide yang muncul ketika surfing di Wikipedia dan membaca artikel mengenai mitologi barat. **

**Dan pembuatan fict ini murni karena hiburan saja, tidak bermaksud mengusik ataupun merubah mitologi dan kepercayaan dari daerah tersebut. Saya hanya meminjam konsepnya saja.**

**Mengenai konsep dunianya memang berdasarkan mitologi itu, tapi selebihnya adalah ide author. mulai dari jalan cerita hingga karakter beberapa dewa itu hanya buah imajinasi saya.**

**Pokoknya ini hanya untuk menghibur pembaca… dan juga untuk membagikan imajinasi saya.**

**ARIGATOU**

**Menerima kritik dan saran apapun, namun yang masih bersifat membangun dan masih berhubungan dengan fict ini**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
